


Level Failed

by SSWolfe



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Air ghoul - Freeform, Alpha Ghoul - Freeform, Earth ghoul - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Omega Ghoul - Freeform, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Satanic Church, Water Ghoul - Freeform, church, ghost - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSWolfe/pseuds/SSWolfe
Summary: Hailey couldn't pay attention for the life of her in church. But it was an important day, and a frustrating game would get her the attention of her unholy Pope...





	

The congregation sat anxiously in their pews, a few feet tapping and others, leg bouncing. The room was brightly lit, which was considered an anomaly. Usually, they stuck to the traditional candle lighting for mass, but the electric light was something reserved for important updates in the church or in staffing.

Hailey sat in the far back, oblivious to any of the angst around her. She was too busy playing a game on her phone, lining candy with their likeness in a fucked up game of irritating bejeweled.

LEVEL FAILED flashed over her screen for about the fifteenth time since finding her usual secluded spot. It wasn't that she didn't like attending mass, but lately, with their dark pope being absent, taking a higher role elsewhere, it was almost... boring. Even the two Decons and other three Fathers had been absent lately, a lesser-known preacher taking over to spread the unholy word of Lucifer. And yeah, he sucked...

Hailey didn't even notice the lights dim down a bit, and Sister Imperator took the pulpit. She was chested out, as if proud. Proud of what..?

LEVEL FAILED. God fucking DAMN IT. She was only two thousand points out of fifty thousand away too! She growled lowly in frustration as the Sister spoke fervently. Her movements were animated with hope and excitement, a rare sight.

Hailey, thinking that she should probably put the phone down and attempt to pay attention, did quite the opposite and hit RETRY again. She would damned if she didn't beat this level. If there wasn't a damned time clock, it wouldn't be too difficult to come up with a strategy.

She calculated her next move as the entire congregation fell deathly silent.

Sister Imperator took a refined dark papal mitre from the shelf of the pulpit, and placed it delicately upon the top, the beautiful Grucifux catching the dimmed light and shining. There was new hope in the Church of Satan.

Meanwhile, Hailey was doing well in the game, plenty of time left to spare as well as over half of her moves and she was sitting comfortably at 34,000 points. This might be it...

As she went to make her next move, a black leather glove came to rest over her hand, essentially blocking the screen. Her chest flared with fiery rage at the audacity of the person, but as she turned up, she met the emotionless mismatched eyes. One look into them, and the anger was completely gone.

His corpse makeup was more refined, and he had a full head of jet black hair, slicked back with gel and still looking impossibly soft. Surrounding him were what she assumed to be the two Decons and other three Fathers in different, detailed devil masks equipped with small, protruding horns and better-fitting... suits? if they could be called that. Every symbol that represented them adorned a sash, and now those who had no prior knowledge would know the difference.

But all details were lost to Hailey, as she could barely breathe. Her eyes were blinders-set. This man, her new pope, had caught her on her phone during a rather important mass. But how was she supposed to know he was getting inducted today?! Still wasn't the point, but come on!

"Papa Emeritus..." she whispered, unable to say 'the Third,' nor able to break the eye contact.

"My child..." he acknowledged. His fingers encircled her small hand, lifting it off the screen that had gone black from lack of use and bringing it to his black and white lips. He kissed her hand softly, and she was convinced that her heart was going to implode spectacularly. He released her hand, face still almost completely emotionless. He reached a hand up and patted her head once, resting it there briefly before retracting it and resuming his approach to the pulpit.

Hailey couldn't believe that had happened. Her heart had died and gone to Florida, leaving her a frozen mess. She observed as Sister Imperator placed the mitre on the new Papa's head, and as she backed away for him to take his place behind the pulpit. The Fathers and Decons stood at his sides, stoic and silent.

It was about two seconds of silence before the congregation's fuse ended and cheers of joy filled the room, deafeningly loud. But Hailey was silent. She glanced to Papa, who was looking her right in the eye, and he winked at her. She blushed and shot her head down, distracting herself by turning on the phone screen to see the game still up.

LEVEL FAILED.


End file.
